Two masks, Two Worlds
by Tih190
Summary: A beginner vigilante is mysteriously transported to another world after trying to apprehend 4 lowlife criminals, there he meets someone a spikey blond boy with strange whiskers on his cheeks and a headband, what do they have that makes them so similar yet so different from each other Notice, there is some cursing involved.
1. Prologue

This is the prologue of my first story so I hope it's a good I will begin working on the first chapter and stay true to the characters I don't if anyone has made an OC the main character in a crossover but I know I did. I'm going to try and make the next chapter a bit longer. But ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any marvel characters. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Marvel Characters belong to well Marvel.

Prologue

When I was a kid my dad would always tell me these philosophical quotes every day the most common one being "Before you judge a person, think about how you would feel if were in their place and what would you do, to judge a person based on his acts and personality is like judging a book by its cover." My dad would always say that and a kid like me would just shrug it off, but for me I listened and was I glad. It bore fruit one day when I saw this boy once he had brown hair and blue eyes, a bit of freckles on his cheeks, he was a bit of a bully when I first met him, he was skinny like not "skinny to the bone" skinny but slim like me. It was during recess at school and I was just looking at the sky, I always wondered what made it so blue and to me I found it irresistible.

Anyway I was just looking at the stars and then he comes up to me looks at me with two mad eyes and says to me in a hostile tone "Hey kid, what you looking at? Your face?" I couldn't help but laugh and say "What are you talking about? One, I'm probably the same age as you and two, if you are going to make fun of somebody, please make sure it makes sense" He looked with such a scowl, I swore I was going die of laughter, but I knew that I was right cause I could tell that somewhere in that look of his that he was dumbfounded. He then tried to defend himself and tried to get me to fight "OH YEAH W-WELL WH- WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME HUH" he yelled, I saw his face something tells me he had someone to back him up so I put my hand on his shoulder and simply said in a calm tone "are you trying to fight because you think I will be friends with you that way" "How did you know?" he asked.

Staying to what my dad said, I just say "I know trust me, but come on you didn't have to fight me, people are just think different of you there are a lot of other ways to get friends" I see him think to himself and then he talks to me in a more friendly tone and he starts to smile "Hey you're right, I guess I don't really have to, I'm Gary by the way" I smiled at him and then he offered me a handshake I gladly shook it and replied "My name is Alek, Alek Highman, nice to meet you Gary" and that's how I met my best friend, we were five back then.


	2. Chapter 1

Well this is the first chapter to the story I probably won't have the OC interacting with any characters from **NARUTO** just yet I just want to introduce to him to that world in the way I see fit. I'm putting the OC into the **Shippuden **timeline of Naruto, so he could interact with them better as they match his age.

Notice: about 11 years have passed since the prologue and I want to reveal what happened to him right now then but you guys will have to read the story to find out. The OC is already a vigilante by this time and despite this fic having marvel characters I'm not going to have that many characters only like very few of them because I want to put a MAJOR focus on the OC and his time in the world of Naruto. SORRY GUYS but enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Marvel belongs to…Well Marvel

It was night in New York City; I was running on the rooftops to the location of this warehouse that Daredevil told me about. I continuously jumping from rooftop to rooftop and didn't till I was near the docks in Hell's Kitchen. Below me were the events that always went on daily either it was the people going about their lives or it was the criminals doing whatever god knows what, whether it was robbing, murder, or dealing.

Hell's Kitchen was a hotspot for all of that, that part of the city was getting better as day by day it was more peaceful, there was less gunshots to be heard, and very few people are having there robbed less than before but at night it was still a terrible part the city.

When I landed on roof across from the pier I saw the warehouse dead ahead in front of me, it looked abandoned as it looked like no one had ever used that thing in 50 years, there were broken windows except for the ones on the roof, the lights were either flickering or not working at all and it just looked rusted. I was curious and thought to myself _'whats in that warehouse that Daredevil called me here for?' _then out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked and I saw a person with plain red eyes looking at me with intimidation, so I pushed his hand off and was just about to get into a defensive position until I saw who it is.

It was Daredevil as he came up behind me wearing his standard dark red costume with horns on his head and that billy club of his. He said to me "it took you 10 seconds to react to my presence; you need to work harder on your reflexes, otherwise if I was an enemy, you would be badly injured or dead and either way the odds would be against you." "I know I know you told the same thing like 6 times already" I replied "You didn't call me here for that right? Otherwise I didn't just get out of bed at 6 in the morning just for this"

"no I didn't" he said coolly "I called you because I want to see how far you have come in your training in the year I decided to teach you and also because this would be a good experience for you, your training is supposed to teach you everything you know you need but experience does a better job at having you learn to survive out there"

"All right, aside from the lecture you gave me, whats the real reason we're at the docks?" I asked calmly, I was only a year into the whole vigilante thing, Daredevil found me and taught me martial arts, concentrating using my senses enhancing them, but it's nowhere near anything to what Daredevil has. Daredevil walks toward the edge of the rooftop crouches down and observes the warehouse, no doubt he was picking up any kind of activity that could be going on inside the warehouse.

He then stands up and turns back to me, "The actual reason why we're here is because 4 guys managed to break into a STARK INDUSTRIES facility 5 days ago and stole a delicate device that was supposed dismantled after Tony Stark said it was too dangerous to exist. I've tracked them down to this warehouse and it appears that they are supposed to be delivering it to someone but they didn't say who. Possibly the one who hired them" He tells me

"What does the device do that makes it so dangerous?" I ask

"From both what Stark and Reed Richards told me, it's supposed to tear open a portal to another world, but it has the risk of turning the portal into a vortex capable of growing unstable and…well if you are a fan of science fiction, then you know what happens." He replied

I quickly understood the risk, but I didn't know if I was ready for it, so I ask him "You think I'm ready for this? To stop something like this I mean" He looks at me with extreme focus and then he walks to me and places a hand on my shoulder and asks me "The more important question you should be asking yourself is do you think you are ready for something like this? I won't stop you if you back out; you are still a beginner in this"

I look up to face and I think to myself, 'This is going to be different then the other times, but I'm not giving up now, not ever' I then said to him "I think I'm ready" "alright" he says

"Let's go."

Alright that is the first chapter for this fic sorry if you guys wanted to see what happens in this chapter but I'll be quickly starting work on the next one. Hope you enjoy this one.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay this is the second chapter in my fic and so far I got almost 100 views on it, hooray. I forgot to describe the OC'S costume he's wearing in the last chapter a black sweat jacket with a hoodie and in the cloth is light body armor in case someone tries to stab him. He is wearing black tactical pants specially designed to be more durable for better mobility and black sneakers designed to comfort yet helps with running. He doesn't have any weapons but he uses martial arts due to his training with Daredevil. He wears a black mask covering his face but the mask that is transparent so he is able to see clearly. But yeah he is all black so he would be stealthier. **P.S. sorry for the grammar errors on the last one.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Marvel belongs to well….Marvel**

We jumped into the warehouse, through one of the windows on the rooftops; Daredevil said that we had to ambush them. Inside, it was surprisingly clean as from the ceiling to the floor and the walls. It was obvious that the outer appearance of the warehouse was supposed to be an illusion to keep anyone from being curious and go inside the warehouse.

We were looking down for any sign of the device and we saw 3 guys wearing mechanic jumpsuits and black ski masks come in. I was about to drop down from the top of the vent we were watching from but Daredevil put his arm out in front of me I turn to him and he nods his head, telling me not to engage them. As much I wanted to beat the crap out of them, I decided to take Daredevil's word for it.

One of the criminals started speaking, he was gruff and sounded older, he said "When the hell is he gonna get here, it's bad enough that the every cop in the city are looking for our ass." He sounded anxious and nervous, _'things are gonna be worse for this guy once we come in'_ I thought to myself. "Well what the hell were you expecting? We stole something that would possibly destroy the world, so no shit that everyone is on us! Not to mention that we stole it from Iron Man's company." The second criminal yelled out, this one sounded younger and a bit calm."

The third criminal, who was slimmer and possibly the leader of the group said "Gentlemen, we all knew that this would happen, this is specifically why we chose this location, not one cop or even Daredevil would find us in this place. All we have to do now is wait for Jack to bring in our "package" and then drop it off for our client to pick up" Judging by his voice I thought he was a male in his early 40s but I was too busy laughing inside because of the irony, I thought _'Daredevil wouldn't find this place, well he did and you are about to deal with me' _There were 3 criminals in here right but I was wondering where the fourth was.

I whispered to Daredevil "there are three of them right now, we could take em, then we could ambush the fourth and then get rid of the device, what are we waiting for?" "We haven't seen the device yet and one of them is bringing it in. So wait for the fourth person to come and then we engage." He replied "They also said something about a client, what's that about?" "I have no idea." He said.

An hour had passed, and we were waiting for the fourth one, it felt like years and I started to feel all empty and soon a bit hungry because I didn't eat any food. It was getting annoying just listening to these 3 thugs talking and ranting about how they had their asses beat by Spider-Man, Daredevil, The Punisher, and any other superhero they come across. The needs to drop down and kick their asses soon increased and then it felt like an itch I just had to scratch.

However, after waiting we saw a hanger door open to reveal the back of a black and green truck and then one of the criminals, most likely the first one says "it's finally about he got here." Seeing that truck means that we were finally going to do this.

All I needed to do now was to wait for Daredevil's word.

Okay that is end of the second chapter, The next one I am going to change from a first person view to a third person view to tell the interactions between characters a bit better. Hope you enjoy this one, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey what's up sorry I haven't updated this fic for a while I was busy with so many of my classes and the work they gave me. Anyway like I said from now on, this fic will told in third person view just because I think I could tell my story better that way. Another small change instead of making the time skip from prologue to present 11 years, I will turn it to 10 years since the prologue so he's 15 instead of 16. Once he meets Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11, it will have already taken place after their second attempt of trying to bring back Sasuke. Also I don't think I will be putting any suffix's or any Japanese except the names of the villages and guys like Kakashi. I don't have a problem with suffix's or any Japanese but lets just say that my Japanese is not very good and I've grown up with and I'm too used to English dubbed anime despite others views on dubbed anime. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Marvel belongs to well….Marvel.**

All was going well at night in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves as right now it's people were out and about their normal lives and it's ninja on missions. All of this was normal for the village, however Tsunade, the fifth Hokage was attending to her daily duties, and by duties I mean the constant barrage of paperwork that she has to do day in, and day out.

Tsunade had a lot on her mind to think about on top of all that paperwork, one was that she was worried about Naruto, the blond, loud, knuckleheaded ninja of the village. She knew in full mind that Naruto could take care of himself but she also thought of him as a little brother, one that reminded her of her deceased brother Nawaki, and if anything happened to him, her world would come crashing down.

The other however was this storm that strangely came out of nowhere. For half of the day, it was warm and sunny but sometime around evening clouds had started to come together and soon it rained. Now there was raging thunder storms and visible lightning bolts. As she turned her head to look out the window in order to observe the storm more the door to her office opened and Tsunade turned her head back wondering who it was. The person coming into the office was a female, she had short black hair along with black eyes, and was wearing a black kimono and held a small pig to her chest.

Tsunade quickly realized it was Shizune, "Oh there you are Lady Tsunade, I was wondering where you were" "well where else would I be? It's midnight and I still haven't finished all this damn paperwork, I swear it's endless." Tsunade replied, for now the only thing that would satisfy her would be a bottle of sake however she needed to hear what Shizune said. "Anyway, I've come to inform you that Team 7 is coming back from their mission." Shizune said. "Did they accomplish the mission?" Tsunade asked "No, unfortunately they failed to bring back Sasuke. They should be back here by tomorrow morning and Captain Yamato should give us the full report."

Tsunade looked down a bit, they had failed to bring back the last Uchiha, from her former teammate and snake sannin Orochimaru. But she was more concerned of what this meant for Naruto. The boy looked at Sasuke as his rival and brother and she could only wonder how he is dealing with failing to retrieve him right now. However this thought was suddenly pushed to the back of her mind when suddenly there lightning bolts suddenly striking the ground so violent, but none of them hit the village she and Shizune were shocked to see weather like this. Shizune although shocked thought to herself _"I wonder where such weather like this came fro.."_

Then suddenly, the sky completely turns black and the village is shrouded in complete darkness and a lightning bolt that was light red bigger than the others struck the training grounds directly with a force enough to knock trees off the ground and launch them to the village. 4 trees had rather done so and then all the villages were terrified and started running home. They were screaming….

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED"

"THE NINE-TAILS IS BACK!"

"EVERYBODY RUN!"

Tsunade, was looking outside from her office at the chaos that the lightning caused and then 2 male Jonin had suddenly appeared via body flicker jutsu to inform her but Tsunade then refocused on the situation at hand and told both of them "If you've come to inform me, I already know."

She pointed to the one on the right "You, I want you to help settle down the chaos in the Village" and then she pointed to the one on the right "and you, I want you to go the training grounds, mainly ground 7 and investigate the impact that lightning bolt made. Shizune will accompany you" Shizune nodded while the Jonin said "Yes, Lady Hokage!" They then all teleported away and went straight to their objectives. As soon as they did, suddenly the storm had lessened and in just mere moments it became non-existent and all had become quiet.

Tsunade was curious as to what had caused that storm and it strangely disappears just 8 minutes after a large red lightning bolt came and caused chaos but however she then groaned after realizing the one thing that comes after incidents like this…..paperwork, the glorious paperwork, the hokage's worst enemy. "I swear, if this storm was just a storm and nothing had resulted from this, I'm gonna need all the sake I can get." she spoke to herself about.

After 2 hours of waiting for results one of the Jonin she ordered to keep the chaos in the village under control suddenly appeared in front of the hokage, "Report" Tsunade ordered. "Ma'am, I along with several others have managed to keep the situation in the village under control." Tsunade, about to dismiss him, suddenly drew her attention to the second Jonin who she ordered to investigate the impact at training ground 7. "Lady Hokage" "Report" "Lady Shizune, requests your presence at the hospital, I'd tell you myself but I wasn't close enough to the site." Then the two Jonin teleported away leaving Tsunade to be curious as to why Shizune would want her in the hospital, _"perhaps it's something to do with what happened with the lightning bolt." _Tsunade thought. Planning to get to the bottom of this, she decided to go the hospital.

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

Tsunade had appeared before Shizune "Shizune, what's so important that you needed me….what the hell?" Tsunade saw a person lying unconscious on the gurney. A person wearing a black sweat jacket with a hoodie that was torn and riddled with holes and was bleeding from his waist.

Now she really needed that sake

OK THAT'S IT FOR NOW, ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT ENJOY

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IN IMPROVING THIS FIC**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry I was really busy with so much class work, like I got to keep up my grades. But however here it is the next chapter, in a month school is going to be over giving me more time to write more and post them. I ask you to review this chapter so I can make improvements with the next one. ENJOY

**Naruto: HEY CAN YOU START ALREADY!**

**TIH190: I'm getting there, jeez have some patience**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, while Marvel belongs to well…Marvel**

**Naruto: What's a MARVEL?**

**TIH190: -_-**

**Naruto: What?**

**ENJOY **

"ALRIGHT, FINALLY WE'RE BACK HOME!" yelled Naruto, it was just early in the morning that team 7 just gotten back from their mission which had turned out to be a failure. Naruto was excited about being back home to konoha while three other people followed after him. One is a girl with pink cherry blossom hair with green eyes wearing a pink shirt with black shorts and a pink skirt. Another is a pale boy with black hair and a shirt that ends above his waist. The third is an older person with short brown hair and black eyes wearing a standard jonin uniform and a forehead protector framing his face.

"Slow down Naruto, there's no need to start rushing" said Sakura, "sorry Sakura, but I'm just excited, once we go home, the first thing I'm gonna do is get some ramen!" Naruto happily replied, giving his fox grin. Despite everything that had happened while on their mission, they saw Naruto act like nothing had come over him.

Everyone knew what happened to Naruto, They had observed him transformed into the 4 tails mode of the 9 tails fox while facing against Kabuto and Orochimaru. They had discovered Sai's secret mission to join the forces of the secret ANBU division of ROOT with Orochimaru and his secret goal to assassinate Sasuke, despite having a change of heart. However, despite their failure in retrieving Sasuke, Naruto had acted like nothing happened.

As they passed through the village gates, everyone was deep in thought right now, for Sakura, it was observing Naruto transform into the 4-tails mode and savagely attacking anyone, unable to tell friend from foe, questioning the story they were taught in the academy about the 4th Hokage killing the Nine-tails. She was sure to ask Tsunade for answers. Yamato also thought the same thing and Sai, well no one knew what he was thinking. This was soon broken as a messenger hawk had come to Yamato and the wood release Ninja had taken the message from the hawk. As the hawk had flown away, he read the contents of the letter. It said….

Yamato,

I need you and the team to the hospital immediately; I will explain when you get there.

Tsunade.

"What is it, Captain Yamato?" asked Sakura looking curious as to what was in that message. "It's Lady Tsunade, she requires us at the hospital" Yamato replied only to gain a response from Naruto "FOR WHAT? None of us are injured, and I'm sure as hell not going to a hospital so nobody can….."

BAM

Sakura has punched him on the head, "OWWW, what was that for Sakura?" "Quiet down, I'm sure Lady Tsunade has good reason to call us to a hospital." "All right, that's enough, unless you.." Yamato looked at them with his creepy like stare, "…Want to continue?" Both had said "NO!, that's alright" with sweat drops coming from both of them. Yamato then withdrew and said "Good, now if we're all done here let's go." They all then proceed to the hospital, however as they walked to the hospital, only Naruto has discreetly noticed that the villagers were giving him hateful looks and glares and whispering comments.

"_THAT THING IS BACK?"_

"_WHY IS THAT MONSTER HERE"_

"_THAT DEMON SCUM COMES BACK INTO THIS VILLAGE AFTER WHAT HE DID LAST NIGHT"_

"_THAT "THING" SHOULD BE LEFT OUT TO DIE, HE HAS NO PLACE HERE"_

Inside he thought "_Huh, they're doing it again? I thought they were already used to me ever since I came back, why is it happening again?" _Naruto, looked down at the ground with a bit of sadness and confusion, "Is everything alright Naruto?" Sai, asked finally saying something since coming back to the village. "I'm Fine Sai, don't worry" replied Naruto giving his trademark grin. Sai nodded but however in his thoughts, "_I know that smile was false Naruto, but why did you use it?" _

AT THE HOSPITAL

Tsunade was keeping an eye on the mysterious patient lying in a hospital bed that appeared from the lightning bolt. As such she ordered Inoichi to look at his mind which he is currently doing but so many thoughts were going through her mind, such as who is he, where is he from, what is wearing, what village is he from. So many questions she needed answered. Soon, she saw Inoichi come out from mind-walking and soon she asked, "Well, what did you see?" Inoichi replied "Well, that's the thing I was sort of kicked out" Tsunade's eyes went wide "What? How?" Inoichi replied"When I went into his head, somehow his memories are guarded by these barriers created by his subconscious that is easy to break but however, when I went into the more recent memory created, specifically on how he got here, my connection was instantly broken after witnessing the entire memory throwing me out of his mind." Tsunade looked at the boy in awe, "_he is able to do that, impressive" _she thought, she then turned her head back to Inoichi and asked him "you said that you were kicked out after seeing the memory, what was it?" "Well it's obvious he is not from this world. I didn't see much as most of it took place inside some building, but I did see that where he lives, it's not a village but more like a city. A city with buildings that are incredibly tall and some can reach as high as the sky." Tsunade was amazed at the details, she didn't want to believe them but Inoichi did look into the memory, was it possible that it could be a false memory and she soon said "A city, with structures that tall? And what else?" "Well, as it kept playing through I soon saw that this boy was somewhat heading to a building near a river, he was soon accompanied by an older person that was wearing strange red clothing and had horns on his head, there was few interactions between them and I saw that that person was training the boy. Strangely enough the boy called him "Daredevil" as I went through I saw that they were in the building to prevent a criminal act, 4 criminals were transporting a strange device which I couldn't get the name of, and then they both jumped in to apprehend them just as one of them was inside a strange metal object transporting the device. The two of them had beaten 3 criminals, but the 4th as a last resort had used the device in an attempt to kill them and he shot it at the person in red, but the boy had jumped in the way in order to save him and that how he got here."

Tsunade listening to every detail was just simply amazed at this. She dismissed Inoichi and then as soon she was alone again looked at the boy and said "just who are you?" She was getting fascinated by this kid, when she saw him for the first time; she was shocked to have discovered that he possessed no Chakra network and that he had no wounds except for bruises on his body. After the nurses and Shizune took off most of his outfit, leaving him in his pants, he was boy about 15, he had tan skin, black hair, and he was slim and was about 5'10,about the average height of a teenager and still growing but he was well built in muscle. She had ordered Team 7 to look after him until she could find out what to do with him, seeing as the other teams were on missions at the time and Team 7 would be the first to get back while the others would return the day after they did.

Tsunade had been broken from her line of thought when she heard voices from the hallway. She immediately knew that they were from Team 7 who arrived as requested, She was instantly greeted Naruto "Hey, what's up Granny Tsunade?" he asked while grinning, Tsunade instantly rebutted "BRAT! I told you to not call me that!" "Nope, you will always be a granny Tsunade to me!" Naruto replied smiling, Tsunade secretly inside was a bit happy whenever he was here, it made her warm whenever Naruto said that, she was well aware about Naruto's "tenant" but she didn't care and saw Naruto as who he truly was, a human being like everyone else that knows compassion, love, sadness, and even has a dream to take up the position as Hokage.

Aside from that the rest of Team 7 had arrived and she then began to inform them "I'm glad you got my message, now let me fill you in on why I called you here, last night there was a strange storm in the village, I thought this storm was just normal weather but however the storm became more violent and soon a lightning bolt came down and hit the training grounds." Team 7 were all in awe except for Sai being usually emotionless, Tsunade then proceeded "The bolt sent enough force that a few trees had been blown out of the ground and into the village, however it thankfully caused minimal damage and none of the villagers were hurt, however Shizune had gone to the site where the lightning made an impact in, and then we found him."

She turns the side for team 7 to observe where the bed where the boy was lying on, all of them had thought _"He must be either really strong or really lucky to have survived that" _Sakura asked Tsunade "Is he alright? Where is he from? Is he from another Village?"

Tsunade had responded to her apprentice's questions "He is fine, miraculously no major or life-threatening injuries, but to answer your other 2 questions, he is not from any village, and….what I'm about to say will be far-fetched but he is from another world."

To say Team 7 was shocked was an understatement, they were dumb founded, all of their eyes were wide open and even Sai had his eyes wide open. Naruto was the first person to openly react to this statement, "ANOTHER WORLD, AS IN HE IS NOT FROM OUR WORLD?! THAT IS COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE THERE IS NO WAY AND I MEAN NO WAY ANYONE COULD BE FROM ANOTHER WORLD UNLESS IF IT'S SOME POWERFUL JUTSU, AND WHO IS THIS KID IF HE IS FROM ANOTHER WORLD THEN WH…"

BAM

Sakura had once again "bopped" her teammates head again and then he cradled his head in pain "OH BE QUIET NARUTO! When he wakes, we will all find out so you don't have to scream out loud." Naruto still in a bit of pain but beginning to numb replied "Sorry Sakura but you didn't have to do that." Tsunade had cleared her throat to once again grab the two's attention as Yamato and Sai were waiting, "I'm just as curious as much as you Naruto and we will know for certain once the patient is fully awake"

"Forgive me for being hasty Lady Hokage but why are we needed here" asked Yamato, "I'm placing him in your care as soon as he wakes up, he will accompany you 4 wherever you go, and don't worry about any other future missions, right now your main mission is to take care of him and guard him."

"WHAT? We have to babysit him?" yelled Naruto "BUT WHY…." before Naruto could continue any further Team 7 heard groans coming from the patient as he started to move Naruto went to the side and looked at him. "He waking up" Naruto says and as he looks at the strange boy, he observes his facial expression "_That face, it looks so much like mine." _

As the boy's eyes start to open, he is in for one personal journey.

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT THERE IS SO MUCH FRIGGINNG WORK.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, well here is the next chapter, IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY these take so long to upload but every day it's like the schoolwork I get is more and more and the day school's over is when I will be overjoyed and I would use the time to keep on writing. But well here is the next chapter enjoy and I urge you to review my fic so I can try and make it better PLEASE!**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't over Naruto or Marvel, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Marvel belongs to…of course Marvel**

Alek had been through quite more then he usually is ever since he became a vigilante, however when a criminal uses a gun that has the ability to tear a hole in time and space, he honestly thought he would end up in a world where giant insects ruled the world. However, the only thing that he dreaded was while the wormhole he got into, the only thing he hated was his molecules being torn apart and separated while being twisted in unusual way and coming back together at the same time that it became so numb and felt like he was being stretched across the world.

It felt like years that the feeling lasted while he came out and then it then went black as a shroud of darkness clouded his eyes. While that way, he woke up in what seemed like a bedroom with a window across. He groans as he feels somewhat sleepy after waking up he is in sitting position with against the frame to find himself in a white shirt. "where am I?" "a place where you can find amends" said a strange motherly voice, Alek looked around the room and turned his head in all directions trying to find the figure who said that "who are you?" he asks "where are are you?" "Shhh, sleep, you will wake and when you do, you will make your amends." The voice said, it had said it in a motherly voice and soon darkness clouded Alek once again.

He starts groaning and then starts to open his eyes, "he's waking up" he heard someone say. He slowly opens his eyes and find his vision blurry so he blinks and as it starts to clear up, he sees a face with blue eyes a bit of blonde hair and 3 whiskers on each side of his cheeks. Alek starts wondering in a moment on who was he and then instantly his eyes widen that his face was too close to his and then punches him subconsciously knocking him into the wall "AHHH, WH…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHERE I AM, AND WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL AND WHATS WITH THE WHISKERS ON YOUR FACE?" he yelled.

Right now Alek was in a bit of panic, one moment he is in NYC trying to apprehend 4 guys that stole a high tech gun and in the other he wakes up in a hospital, he wonders if he was in New York right now, if Daredevil had saved him but sustained injuries during the fight. But however his line thought was broken when someone said "You're in a hospital right now, you were unconscious when we found you and you had sustained some injuries, none were life-threatening but mainly bruises." He turns to the person who said it, a blond woman wearing a green haori and grey kimono along with blue pants and open toed sandals. He then noticed there were more people, one was a teenaged girl with pink hair, another that was pale and black hair and had his stomach exposed, _"weird" _Alek thought, and then he saw a man with brown hair a green flak jacket and a head frame. He noticed one thing they all had in common, they had the same symbol. "Where am I, a city, a town?" Alek asked. Sakura answered "You're in Konoha" "Konowhat?" everyone except for Naruto who was still stuck in the wall sweatdropped. Tsunade said to him "Konoha, The Village in the Leaves, one of the 5 great ninja villages" Alek was confused "Village? Leaves? Great? NINJA?" Alek yelled out the last part.

Naruto having finally come to his senses instantly comes out of nowhere and says "Yeah, you're in Konoha, and don't tell me you never heard of ninja before" Alek responded "well, I have but in my view Ninja are dressed to at least be stealthy, well no offense to you guys but if are all ninjas then those outfits are clearly saying 'kill me right now'."

Everyone wondered the same thing _"is that what they think of ninjas in that world? _Naruto was just about to rebut that until Tsunade stopped him "that's enough Naruto right now he clearly doesn't know where he clearly is right now so let me fill in for him" Alek wondered that too was he in another place, maybe another country, he wondered if he was in Japan as the people in the hospital room with him looked Japanese.

Tsunade had then said "Let me explain to you on how you got here" Alek was all ears.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"So let me get this straight, I am in a different world" Alek said

"YES" the ninjas said

"And in this world, there are five great countries with minor countries"

"YES"

"And each great country has a ninja village"

"YES"

"And I'm in one of them right now"

"YES"

"And the country I'm in is called the Land of Fire"

"YES"

"And you" pointing to Tsunade "are the leader of this village or 'Kage'"

"YES"

"Is there anything I missed?"

"No, that's pretty much what you needed to know. "said Tsunade

Sakura then said "now who are you, we actually like to get to know you" with a small smile on her face

Alek didn't know what to do yet but he felt like he could trust them, "Oh right, well my name is Alek Highman"

Naruto then asked "Alek Highman, what kind of name is that? That's the weirdest name I've ever heard"

"Says the guy with the whiskers on his face now that is weird" Alek rebutted getting snickers from Yamato and Sakura.

Naruto feeling offended asks "WHATS WRONG WITH MY WHISKERS?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH MY NAME?"

Tsunade clears her throat and says "Moving on, since you Alek do not have a home I have set up and apartment for you to stay until we find a way to get you back. You four will be the ones to watch over him and help him establish himself in the Village for the time being. Show him around a bit take him out to the training grounds, however do not reveal where he came from to anyone, especially civilians and other ninjas alike, it's an S-class secret you understand?" Team 7 nodded. "The only people I will be telling are the other teams and their Jonin sensei's, along with Iruka and Kakashi." Team 7 nodded again.

Alek listening to this all, says "By the way, I still don't know who you guys are yet, since we are gonna be together we should know each other like our likes and dislikes and goals ya know?"

All of team 7 along with Tsunade all agreed, Yamato says "why don't you go first" "Well, you all know my name but I like movies and a bit of Chinese food, I don't really dislike a lot of things only that people who judge people poorly without knowing them, my goal well I don't really have one yet."Alek said but also thought "_I can't tell em yet."_

Sakura goes next "Well I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm an apprentice to Lady Tsunade, I like a certain someone but he left the village and I don't dislike a lot of things but formerly someone else, my goal is be the best medic-nin in the village and bring back a certain someone." She said that last part with courage

Yamato goes after that "You don't really need to know a lot about me only that you call me Yamato I'm sure we are gonna get along…..RIGHT?" Yamato does his death stare causing Alek to sweatdrop and become a bit creeped out. "Right" Alek replies willing to say anything to get him to stop that

Sai then goes next "I'm Sai" and gives a fake smile. Alek thinks to himself "_One that is shortest yet most blunt intro I've heard and two that is clearly a fake smile." _

Tsunade then goes "I'm Lady Tsunade, I am the 5th hokage or leader of this village and I like chicken breast, sake, and gambling, I dislike a certain snake traitor to the village and perverted men, my goal is to protect my village."

Finally it was Naruto's turn, "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, Pranks, and watering plants, I dislike people who judge others without knowing them and those who break their bonds and my goal is become Hokage and the greatest ninja" He ends it with a fox grin.

'_What do you know he doesn't like something similar to me but something is off about him like a deep secret' Alek thought._

He was going to be here a while.

SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER IM SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST BECAUSE I HAD FINALS TO WORRY ABOUT BUT GOOD NEWS IS IM OUT OF SCHOOL SO I GOT MORE TIME TO DEVOTE TO.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC I JUST STARTED WRITING STORIE LIKE THESE AND I THINK THOSE REVIEWS WOULD MAKE IT BETTER.


	7. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

I DECIDED TO ABANDON THIS STORY BECAUSE AS OF RIGHT NOW I OFFICIALLY HATE NARUTO!

NAH, JUST KIDDING I DON'T HATE NARUTO, IM NOT ABANDONONIG IT EITHER HOWEVER I DECIDED TO PUT IT ON HIATUS BECAUSE NEW IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES CAME UP AND ITS HARD TOO THINK ABOUT THIS STORY WHEN AN IDEA FOR A NEW ONE COMES UP PLUS IM PLANNING A BIG STORY OF THAT WILL BE COMING SOON AND WILL BE A NARUTO FANFIC BUT THE FOCUS WONT BE ON NARUTO, MORE SOON COMING UP. IN THE MEANTIME I WILL BE WRTING OTHER STORIES AND I WILL EVENTUALLY FINISH THIS ONE AS WELL BUT I ALREADY DECIDED TO PUT OTHER IDEAS I THOUGHT OF FIRST RIGHT NOW TO MAKE MYSELF A BETTER WRITER. I LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY AND I THANK THOSE WHO PUT THIS STORY AS THEIR FAVOIRTE AND TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED IT AS WELL AS I FEEL PRIVILAGED THAT THIS STORY IS GETTING SOME ATTENTION. THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY MY OTHER FUTURE STORIES. BYE.


End file.
